This invention concerns clothes dryers and more particularly lint screens for such dryers.
It is conventional practice to circulate heated air in the dryer through a screen to collect lint from the clothes which is generated during the drying cycle.
The lint accumulates on the screen and must be periodically removed to prevent obstruction of the air flow which would interfere with proper dryer operation.
Removal is conventionally done with the fingers, but this is not particularly effective and allows lint to be scattered as well as being a messy/dirty chore.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a lint screen which incorporates a built-in scrapper which eliminates the need for direct handling of the collected lint, and reduces the tendency for scattering of the collected lint.